1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an automatic transmission equipped with a vehicle, and more particularly to a valve body cover of an automatic transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
The valve body of automatic transmission is a device that can control the operation of the automatic transmission, using hydraulic pressure, which is disposed in a transmission case of the automatic transmission and of which the outer side is covered and protected by a valve body cover mounted on the transmission case.
The valve body cover is provided with an oil level plug to check whether an appropriated amount of oil exists in the transmission case.
In the related art, a nut is welded where the oil level plug is mounted in valve body covers made of metal and a nut is inserted in valve body covers made of plastic, in order to mount the oil level plug, which is a bolt type, in the nut with predetermined torque.
Theses structure, however, had a problem that the nut is likely to separate from the valve body cover after a long time and additional works are required due to inserting or welding the nut in manufacturing the valve body cover, such that the manufacturing cost increases and the weight is increased by the metal nut.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.